Pop Star
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: AU, all normal; no spies. Cameron "Cammie" Morgan is a famous teen pop star. Her mother decides its time for a dose of normalcy, so she sends Cammie to school. ZAMMIE! The cover is a picture of Cammie. Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Cammie's POV)

"Cammie, it's time to go." My mom said.

"Coming mom!" I walked out of my bedroom and down the steps. My dad opened the door for us, and we walked out of the mansion.

My name is Cameron Morgan, also called Cammie. I'm 15 years old. I am a famous teen pop star.

Because I'm famous, my family is rich. I split the profits 50/50. Half of it goes to me, and the other half goes to my parents.

We have a rather glamorous lifestyle. We live in an expensive Hollywood mansion, bought courtesy of the American government. I'm not fucking with you. The President himself bought the house for us. Because I'm America's favorite pop star, according to him.

I'm living the dream. My closet is full of only the latest clothing and shoe trends; I get to perform pretty much every night, I'm an only child and completely spoiled by my parents, I have a shitload of fans, and I have my own super cool car. It's a red 2012 Ferrari. My dad has a black 2012 Ford Mustang. My mom drives a blue 2012 Mercedes Benz.

I'm the exact opposite of your average American teenage girl. Sure I love to shop like a lot of girls do, but I don't go to school because I have no need to as I was born a genius. Literally. If you check my birth certificate, it actually says "born a genius". My only friend is my dog Ozzy. He's a West Highland White Terrier. He's so cute. I totally love him. He's my baby boy. His fur is so soft and silky, and he is the most affectionate dog EVER.

On Saturdays, we go for a walk around town. He definitely gets his exercise, because the paparazzi are everywhere. That's the downside of being a famous pop star, paparazzi follows you.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Cammie's POV)

My dad drove us to the concert stadium. I have a concert tonight. My Aunt Abigail, better known as Abby, promised to look after Ozzy while we were gone. Abby lives with us because she's not well off. She used to be one of the richest women in Hollywood, but her gold digger ex husband, Joe Solomon, took her money and now she has to rely on us.

She's like a teenager. She does nothing and expects my parents to pay for everything she buys. She has a fast metabolism, so she doesn't have to work out to lose weight. I have a fast metabolism too.

Don't get me wrong, I love Abby to death, but she's lazy. She just sleeps, eats, and watches TV all day. She's not employed. She could do some more to help out, like get a job or something. But she's not gonna even try to get a job. She's afraid of being successful and making lots of money and falling for a gold digger again. She has vowed to never leave the house under any circumstances.

When we got to the concert stadium, my manager, Steven Sanders literally pushed me into my dressing room because fans were crowding me. They were crowding the door to the dressing room, waiting for me to get out of it.

"GET YOUR ASSES AWAY FROM THIS DRESSING ROOM! YOU WILL GET TO SEE MS. MORGAN WHEN SHE GOES ON STAGE!" My agent, Harvey Mosckowitz, yelled.

The fans got away from the dressing room.

I got ready for the concert. I picked out a dress and tights and slipped a princess crown on my head. I would be singing my new song Princess Charming. This outfit would fit the song.

**(A/N: Check out my profile for clothing links.)**

~Line break~

The concert had officially started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing her new song Princess Charming, give it up for Cammie Morgan!" The announcer yelled.

The crowd went crazy as I started to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Princess Charming by Megan & Liz.)**

_You woke up, head aches  
Car won't start and you're already late  
So you drove fast, too fast  
Yeah, that was a cop you passed_

Teacher pulled a pop quiz, that's right  
Probably shoulda told ya wish you  
Studied last night  
So you head out lunch time  
Never mind your cards declined

When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess Charming

You had a bad day, today  
Lost homecoming game  
You're the one to blame  
Called your best friend  
But he bailed  
Straight to voicemail

When life gets this rough  
Don't need to be so tough

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess

I know it's not the way  
The story usually goes  
I'm gonna sweep you off your feet  
Make your heart skip a beat  
If you've read the fairytales  
Where the boy saves the girl  
Just stop  
Cuz it's not the way it has to be

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess  
I'll be your Princess

This time  
This time  
Everything  
Everything will be alright  
When the clock strikes midnight  
I'm gonna be your hero  
Putting on my best dress  
So baby don't stress  
I'll be your Princess Charming


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Cammie's POV)

It was Saturday, and I was walking Ozzy. We decided to do a short jog.

The paparazzi started running after me. I ran away from them. I ran into the house and closed the door. They started taking pictures of me.

"This is ridiculous! I can't even take my freaking dog for a walk without someone wanting a picture of me!" I exclaimed.

"I think it's time for a change." My mom said.

She told me she wanted me to take a break from being a pop star for a while and try out a normal life. Apparently I'm gonna go to school.

Fun. Note the sarcasm.

I tried to tell my mom that school is not gonna work, but she wouldn't listen.

"There's no sense in arguing with your mom. She always wins." Aunt Abby said.

"Oh I know." I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Cammie's POV)

Today was my first day of school. I got in my car and drove to school. Students crowded my car, and teachers got them to get out of my way so I could park and walk into the school.

When I got in the school, I was greeted by a petite girl with blonde hair and brown eyes. Her nose was dotted with freckles and she was wearing glasses. Her hair was braided.

"Hi, Cammie. My name's Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz. I'm Student Council President, and Principal Fibs asked me to show you around." Liz said.

Liz looks like a freaking pixie! No joke. She's petite with a cute appearance. Her face is heart-shaped.

Liz gave me a tour of the school and introduced me to my teachers. I have Madame Dabney for History and Math, Professor Smith for English and Science, and Professor Buckingham for Gym.

Liz also showed me to my assigned locker, which is right next to hers.

The bell rang, signaling the start of first class, which is History according to my schedule.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Cammie's POV)

"Class, we have a new student with us. This is Cameron Morgan." Madame Dabney said. Her voice had a French accent.

The girls in the class got in an argument about who I should sit next to.

"Sit next to me!" A petite girl with fair skin, long straight red hair styled in a high ponytail, and freckles exclaimed. Liz gave a physical description of every single person in our grade. The girl who just spoke is Anna Fetterman.

"No, don't sit next to that loser! Sit next to me!" A girl with brown hair styled in a bob, chocolate brown eyes, and fair skin exclaimed. That girl is Courtney Bauer.

I ended up sitting next to Bex and Liz. Bex is a girl with dark hair, cappuccino colored skin, and brown eyes.

"'Sup?" Bex asked casually. She had a British accent.

"Not much, just taking in my surroundings." I replied.

"This must be very different for you." Bex said.

"Yeah, a little bit." I said.

"Wanna sit with me and Liz and our friends at lunch?" Bex asked.

"Sure, I would love to." I said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Cammie's POV)

It was lunch time now. I took a seat next to Bex, Liz, Jonas, Grant, and Zach. Grant is Bex's boyfriend and Jonas is Liz's boyfriend.

Grant is handsome in the rugged dangerous sort of way. He has muscular forearms, olive skin, dark brown eyes, and shaggy chocolate brown hair.

Jonas is puppy-dog cute. He's short and slender. He has short and spiky strawberry blonde hair, fair skin, light blue eyes, and dimples. He and Liz make an adorable couple.

Zach is freaking gorgeous! I had never noticed gorgeousness in a guy, or lack thereof until this point. Zach has broad shoulders, tan skin like a surfer, emerald green eyes, and jet black hair that falls in waves over his forehead. He looks like he belongs in a magazine.

Three girls came up to our table. They were all very pretty. One had a diamond nose stud, thick, perfectly straight, shiny black hair, bright blue eyes, and fair skin. The second girl had long straight black hair, tan skin, and doe brown eyes. The third girl had long naturally straight blonde hair, fair skin, and hazel eyes. They were wearing clothes that your typical rich prisses wore. You know what I mean: stylish clothes with sequins and sparkly makeup. Each girl was carrying a designer purse. Based on the physical description Liz gave of every single person in our grade, those girls are Macey McHenry, Eva Alvarez, and Tina Walters. Macey's the black haired girl with blue eyes, Eva's the black haired girl with brown eyes, and Tina's the blonde.

"Cammie, why are you sitting with these losers? A cool girl like you belongs at the popular table!" Macey exclaimed.

"Yeah", Tina chimed in. "You should like, totally come and sit with us!"

"No thanks. I'm good here." I said.

"Why would you choose these losers over us?" Eva asked.

"They seem to be genuinely nice people. The type of people I would want to be friends with. Not rich prissy bitches like you. I've dealt with enough of those." I said.

It's true. I have. Hollywood is full of rich prissy, snobby bitches. Every time I go walk Ozzy, I have to deal with at least one girl like that. They tell me things like "you should like, totally own a Chihuahua and not that ugly thing you call a dog."

And when I go shopping, I run into prissy rich girls too. They tell me things like "you should get a whole new wardrobe, 'cause clothes without sequins are like, SO last season."

I have my own sense of style, and I'm not gonna let anyone tell me what I should or shouldn't wear. My sense of style does not include sequins, nor will it ever include sequins, 'cause I hate sequins. At least on clothes. I'm okay with sequins on jewelry, but not on clothes.

Macey, Eva, and Tina flipped their hair and stomped off like the prissy girls they are.

"You do realize that you just told off Macey McHenry, the Senator's daughter, right?" Zach asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care if she's the Queen of Sheba! I'm not gonna change who I am just to be popular in high school. I'm already popular enough just by being me." I said.

Bex snickered. "She's a keeper."

And that's how I made my first friends.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Zach's POV)

I'm starting to like Cammie. As in LIKE. As in really, really, REALLY like. As in love. Yes, I, Zachary Goode, the boy who had sworn to never love another girl after that bitch DeeDee cheated on me with Jimmy…I mean Josh, has fallen in love.

But what guy WOULDN'T love Cammie? She's gorgeous, and she doesn't take shit from anyone. She told off the freaking Senator's daughter for crying out loud!

I noticed Cammie at her locker, getting ready for last period.

Time to make my move.

I walked up to her. "Hey."

Cammie gave me a small, pleasant smile. "Hey Zach."

"So, the winter formal dance is tomorrow night and I don't have a date." I said.

Cammie looked at me in disbelief. "A gorgeous guy like you doesn't have a date? I find that hard to believe."

Gorgeous, eh?

"Yeah, I don't have a date. I was wondering if you wanted to be my date. I mean, a gorgeous guy like me should have a gorgeous girl like you as a date, wouldn't you think?" I asked.

Cammie blushed. I have to admit, she sure is cute when she blushes. "Really? You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Yeah." I said. "So what do you say? Will you be my date to the winter formal?"

"Sure." Cammie said.

YES!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Cammie's POV)

At the end of the day, Bex and Liz rushed up to my locker.

"I heard Zach asked you to be his date for the dance. OMG! Maybe you guys will start dating, get married, and have all kinds of pop star babies!" Liz said, hyperventilating.

"Whoa there, Liz. Calm down." Bex said.

"Do you guys wanna come over to my house and help me pick out an outfit?" I asked.

"Yes!" Liz exclaimed.

"Sure." Bex said.

~Line break~

"You live HERE?" Bex asked in amazement when we got to my house. I drove them here. They don't have cars, so they have to take the bus home. Either that or their boyfriends drive them home. But Jonas and Grant's cars need to be repaired, so they can't drive for the time being.

"Yeah." I said. I opened the door for them.

"Holy shit." Bex said in amazement when we stepped inside of the house.

"If you think this is awesome, you should see my room." I said, leading Bex and Liz upstairs.

When Bex, Liz and I stepped inside my room, Liz gasped in amazment. "This is your room?!"

"Yeah." I said.

"Your room is amazing!" Liz exclaimed.

Ozzy ran up to me and jumped on my legs. I picked him up and held him in my arms. "And this is my dog Ozzy."

"OMG, he's adorable!" Liz squealed.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked Liz. She nodded enthusiastically. I put Ozzy in Liz's arms. He gave her cheek a lick.

"He's very affectionate. He's the exact opposite of my cat Mittens. All she does is hide under my bed." Liz said. She gently put Ozzy back on the floor.

Ozzy jumped on the chair and fell asleep.

"Aww." Liz cooed.

"Let's see your closet, Cam." Bex said. I nodded and opened my closet.

Liz pulled a dress out of my closet. "You should _so_ wear this."

"Go try it on!" Bex exclaimed.

I walked into the bathroom and put the dress on. I also put on tights and a necklace. I came back into my room and the girls told me I looked great.

"Okay then. It's settled. I'm wearing this outfit." I said. I dialed Zach's number and told him what color the dress is so he would know what color tie to buy.

"Do you guys wanna go to the mall and go shopping for dresses?" I asked. Bex and Liz nodded.

~Line break~

We were at the mall and Bex and Liz were trying on dresses.

"OMG, I am in love with this dress!" Liz walked out of the dressing room.

"Liz, you look great!" Bex exclaimed.

"Thank you! So do you!" Liz exclaimed.

"How about you come over to my house after school and I'll do your hair?" I suggested. Bex and Liz agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cammie's POV

Now that I was done doing my hair, I did Liz's. And then Bex's. Then all three of us put our dresses on.

"You girls look amazing." My mom said.

"Have fun at the dance." My dad said.

We got in my car and drove to school.

~Line break~

Zach's POV

"You look amazing." I told Cammie.

"But not as amazing as me, right Zachy?" Macey said flirtatiously.

"Cammie looks much better than you do. You look like a hooker. And don't call me Zachy." I said.

"A hooker?! You think I look like a hooker?! I can't believe you would say that about me!" Macey screeched. She flipped her hair and stomped off.

"She is so annoying." Bex said.

A slow song started to play. It was Here Without You by 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

"You look amazing. I'm the luckiest guy in the world." I said.

Cammie blushed. "Thank you."

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me_

"I'm just going to come out with this. I like you Cammie. A lot. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I couldn't get you out of my head." I said.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
_

_And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it wont take away my love_

"I like you a lot too." Cammie said.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby  
And I dream about you all the time_

"Does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked. Cammie nodded.

_I'm here without you, baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me_

My arms wrapped tightly around her waist and I kissed her lips.

Cammie's POV

Liz ran over to me, along with Bex.

Liz smirked. "You see, I told you they would end up together!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Cammie's POV

"Hey there, my little popstar." Zach said, coming up to my locker. He intertwined his left hand with my right hand.

We went outside to the courtyard and sat down on a bench. Popular girls spotted our intertwined and started whispering.

"Cammie's a popstar and she's dating a normal everyday teenage boy. Can you imagine the gossip?" Jessica Boden asked.

"I know. Soon this is probably gonna be all over the news." Kim Lee said.

I walked up to them. "Those reporters can say anything they want about me dating Zach, but I'm not gonna care."

I walked back to Zach and intertwined my right hand with his left hand. I sat on his lap.

Zach's POV

Cammie's sitting on my lap! Please oh please don't let me get a boner.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cammie's POV

Today was Friday. School had just been let out. I was at my locker with Zach. He doesn't use a locker. He just carries his backpack around all day.

"I got you and the girls and Grant and Jonas tickets to my concert tonight. My mom said I can go back to singing." I said. I handed him a ticket. I had already given the others their tickets during last class.

"I'm glad your mom said you can go back to singing. The world needs to hear your amazing voice." Zach said.

I put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

_**Saturday night…**_

Zach's POV

The concert had officially started.

"Ladies and gentlemen, singing her song Million Bucks, give it up for Cammie Morgan!" The announcer yelled.

Cammie began to sing.

**(A/N: Song is Million Bucks by Cimorelli.)**

_I don't need a thousand people screaming my name  
I don't need overnight Hollywood fame  
I don't need platinum records up on the wall  
I don't need a Lamborghini in the garage_

Oh whoa oh  
Those things won't last forever  
Oh whoa oh  
What I got is so much better  
You and me on a summer night  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

I don't need a jettsetter up in the sky  
I don't need a name dropping guy  
I don't need a chauffeur waiting on me  
I don't need more than a t-shirt and jeans

Oh whoa oh  
Those things won't last forever  
Oh whoa oh  
What I got is so much better  
You and me on a summer night  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

You make me feel  
You make me feel like a million bucks  
Like a million bucks yeah

You and me on a summer night  
Park that car, dancing in the headlights  
You and I, late night drives  
Your hand in mine and all your time

I don't need money in my pocket  
Diamonds on my neck  
The time I spend with you  
I know I'll never forget  
You and me is more than enough  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks

You make me feel  
You make me feel  
'Cause you make me feel like a million bucks 

Cammie was born to be a popstar.

THE END

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
